


The Devil You Know

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Guillermo's Ok, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Nandor and Guillermo Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: It's the moment of truth. The vampire hunters have cornered Nandor, and Guillermo is elected to be his executioner. But things have a funny way of working out.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	The Devil You Know

“So it has come to this?” Nandor asks Guillermo as Guillermo holds the sharp wooden stake to Nandor’s chest. 

They are surrounded by the group of no-longer-amateur vampire hunters that Guillermo had fallen in with under the guise of the Mosquito Collectors of the Tri-State Area. The vampire hunters are armed with stakes and crosses, as well as an arsenal of ancient, eldritch weapons, and are protected by magical rune charms that deflect the vampiric power of hypnosis. There is no escape for Nandor. Derek, the leader, is more terrifying at this moment than any supernatural creature Guillermo has met so far. 

“Do it!” Derek orders Guillermo. 

“Shut up!” Guillermo hisses at Derek, not breaking eye contact with Nandor.

“If you are going to kill me, please do it now. I don’t like waiting,” Nandor says to Guillermo. 

Laszlo and Nadja are safe. So is Colin Robinson. Nandor held the vampire hunter crew at bay while his roommates fled the house. It had been ten minutes before dawn when the hunters broke in, but due to Nandor’s quick actions, ten minutes was enough time for Laszlo and Nadja to find shelter. Colin Robinson, though not possessing preternatural speed, was thankfully unaffected by sunlight. 

The vampire hunters were surprised to find Guillermo in the house. He delivered an unconvincing explanation for his presence, which is why, as a test of his loyalty, he was chosen to deliver the killing blow to Nandor. Derek had always secretly been suspicious of Guillermo. 

Another tense moment passes, and Guillermo is having trouble controlling his breathing. His master is as still as a statue. The tip of the sharp stake meets resistance, but pushing the stake into Nandor’s body is not beyond Guillermo’s physical capability. He trained well. 

If he doesn’t kill Nandor, the vampire hunters will, and they won’t make it quick. It would be merciful for Guillermo to take one step forward and put his weight behind the piece of wood in his hand. And Nandor deserves mercy. If for no other reason than Guillermo loves him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Guillermo tells Nandor. “Please. I'm doing this out of love. You mean everything to me.” 

Guillermo smiles at Nandor, and then plunges the stake into his own heart. 

“No!” Nandor cries out, watching Guillermo collapse to the ground. Chaos erupts around them as the vampire hunters’ tactical cohesiveness falls apart under the shock of Guillermo’s act. Nandor realizes Guillermo’s sacrifice for what it is—a distraction so Nandor has a chance at survival. Guillermo sacrificed his own life for Nandor’s.

Fueled by a rage he has never experienced before, not even during his pillaging days as Nandor the Relentless, Destroyer of Nations, he moves faster than the vampire hunters can track, and decapitates them one by one with his bare hands. Nandor falls to his knees. He takes Guillermo in his arms and rocks him back and forth.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about. Gizmo did what was necessary under the circumstances. It’s what a familiar is for,” Laszlo complains. 

“Nandor had him for ten years, so maybe he grew fond of him. Who knows,” Nadja replies. 

Laszlo and Nadja are very loud. Too loud. Guillermo snuggles deeper into his blankets and puts his extra pillow over his head.

“No, no. It’s time to arise. You’ve been asleep all day.” Nandor pulls the comforter back and pries the pillow off of Guillermo's head. “Get out of bed, sleepyhead.”

Realization hits Guillermo. He sits up sharply. “Master!” 

“Yes?”

“I’m alive! Or…” Guillermo feels his teeth. Flat.

“You’re not a vampire,” Nandor says. 

“I don’t understand. Didn't I die?”

“My blood healed you.” Nandor holds up a hand. “No, I didn’t give you enough to turn you. Not yet, anyway. You still have two demerit points to work off from when you burned me with holy water at my granddaughter’s funeral.” 

Guillermo lunges at Nandor and embraces him in a bear hug, nearly knocking them both over. “You’re alive too!” Guillermo shrieks into Nandor’s shoulder. “Oh my god!”

“Ow! Language! Do you want another demerit?” Nandor scolds, and then picks a grinning Guillermo up and places him back on the bed.

“I thought you wanted me to get up.”

Nandor lies down next to Guillermo. He can't keep the smile off his face. "I changed my mind. Also, just so you know, I love you too."


End file.
